Loving You?
by Little Bee Arikuuruki
Summary: Sakura adalah murid baru di KIHS, ia dikenal sebagai gadis cantik yang jutek. Ino selalu mengerjainya tapi karena suatu kejadian menjadikannya teman. Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri adalah kekasih Ino. Lalu apakah Sasuke juga jatuh cinta pada Sakura?/ "Gomen. Aku tidak mencintaimu." / Romance, Drama & Friendship / RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

hai, minna! saya kembali lagi dengan cerita baru. semoga suka^^

warning : AU , Typo(s) beredar , OOC , etc. Don't Like ? Don't Read !

genre : romance & drama

rate : T

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This fict © Sevi Suryani

.

masih banyak kekurangan didalam fict ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya,^^V

Happy reading;)

.

Loving You?

.

#Chapter 1 : awal pertemuan.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang mengendarai sepeda berwarna _pink_ bermata _emerald _dengan tergesa-gesa, wajah cantiknya yang panic, dan juga keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya –namun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Surai merah mudanya itu diikat berantakkan dan poni yang bertengger di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya juga terlihat sangat berantakkan.

Gadis itu terus melajukan sepeda _pink_ itu sampai akirnya tiba di depan sebuah gerbang yang sudah mau ditutup oleh seorang pria paruh baya berseragam satpam,

"JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYA! HEY! KAU TAK DENGAR?! AKU BILANG JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYA!" teriak gadis bersurai merah muda itu kepada pria berseragam satpam. Sontak saja pria itu mendengar suara teriakkan gadis tadi langsung menghentikkan kegiatan menutup gerbangnya.

"ARIGATOU _JII-SAN!"_ teriak gadis itu saat sudah menjauh dari satpam. Sedangkan satpam itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menutup gerbang itu.

.

.

_Tok tok !_

Suara ketukkan pintu di kelas XI- A menghentikkan kegiatan seorang pria yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran dikelas terhenti. Pria berambut abu-abu yang melawan gravitasi, pria itu juga memakai masker yang menutupi setengah hidung dan seluruh mulutnya, kedua irisnya juga berbeda warna. Setelah meneriakkan kata '_masuk'_ terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang berpenampilan berantakkan, oh tidak, tapi. Sangat. Berantakkan.

"Kau? Haruno, benar?" Tanya pria itu. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

Pria itu menghela nafas, lalu berbicara,

"Hhh, baru hari pertama saja sudah terlambat. Baiklah, kau kumaafkan kali ini. Aku Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi wali kelasmu sekarang, aku juga mengajar pelajaran matematika. Kau bisa memulai perkenalanmu."

Gadis Haruno itu mengangguk singkat dan langsung berucap,

"_Hajimimashite, watashiwa Haruno Sakura, desu. _Pindahan dari Suna, mohon bantuannya." Ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya 180 derajat.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kakashi memberi jeda pada ucapannya, matanya yang berbeda warna itu terlihat menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan tersebut, hingga akhirnya terhenti di sebuah bangku kosong di belakang, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau bisa duduk disaamping Yamanaka. Yamanaka, angkat tanganmu."

Dan terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan model a la _ponytail_ yang memiliki iris _aquamarine _yang indah mengangkat tangannya dengan malas. Sakurapun berjalan kearah bangku kosong di samping gadis Yamanaka tadi.

Selama berjalan kebangkunya, banyak sekali yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka, merendahkan, sangar, dan masih banyak lagi tatapan-tatapan yang tidak mengenakkan hati. Namun, sakura tidak menggubrisnya, ia hanya berjalan santai dengan wajah datar.

"_Ne,_ saya akan melanjutkan penjelaskan yang tadi, Haruno, saya harap pelajaran ini sama dengan di sekolahmu, supaya kau tidak bingung mengikutinya." Kata Kakashi saat melihat Sakura sudah duduk di kursinya.

.

.

.

_Tetttt! Tett!_

Suara bel istirahat terdengar, dan seketika itu seluruh siswa-siswi _Konoha International High School_ berhamburan keluar dari kelas dengan berbagai tujuan. Ada yang menujukafetaria sekolah,perpustakaan sekolah, ke taman belakang sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi. Kebanyakkan murid menuju tempat yang ramai, tapi tidak untuk siswi merah muda yang satu ini, dia memilih untuk keatap, di mana jarang sekali ada yang ketempat itu.

_Krieet_

Pintu atap dibuka oleh Sakura, dia menongolkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan atap, setelah kiranya atap itu sepi, ia masuk sambil membawa kotak bento di tangannya. Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang yang ada di dekat pagar pembatas, kebetulan bangku kayu itu menghadap kearah pagar pembatas yang otomatis menghadap pemandangan kota Konoha.

Dari sini Sakura bisa melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit, rumah-rumah penduduk Konoha, aktifitas warga Konoha juga bisa terlihat dari sini. Yah, walaupun hanya seperti titik-titik berjalan. Sakura membuka kotak bentonya dan langsung melahap isinya dengan lahap.

.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan bekalnya, Sakura segera menutup kotak bentonya itu, tetapi ia tidak segera bangkit untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia hanya diam dan menekuk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututunya itu. Dan tak lama, suara isakkan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya.

Ya, Sakura menangis. Entah, menangis karena apa, yang jelas sekarang ia terlihat rapuh, pundaknya gemetar semakin kencang begitu pula dengan isakkannya yang semakin kencang tanda bahwa tangisan gadis itu semakin kencang. Suara itu, terdengar sangat memilukan.

"_Kaa-san.._" gumamnya di tengah-tengah tangisannya dengan suara yang gemetar.

"_Kaa-san, _hiks..mengapa? Mengapa _Kaa-san _pergi? Hikss" gumamnya lagi. Dan kini, isakkannya semakin kencang.

Sakura terus-terusan menggumamkan kata '_Kaa-san'_ dan '_mengapa_' berkali-kali dengan nada yang memilukan.

_Krieettt.._

Pintu terbuka, dan masuklah seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ dengan model yang tidak biasa, bermata _onyx _tajam dan berwajah datar, tetapi itu malah memberi kesan _cool _pada dirinya.

"Hikss.. _Kaa-san_.." telinga pemuda itu menangkap suara isakkan sesorang, setelah mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh tempat ini, matanya berhenti dibangku kayu panjang dekat pagar pembatas. Karena terdorong rasa penasaran, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati asal suara tersebut, dan terlihatlah seorang gadis yang sedang menekuk kedua lututnya dengan wajah yang disembunyikan di lututnya.

Sasuke –nama pemuda itu– berjalan kearah bangku itu, dan berhenti di belakang bangku, ia diam sambil melihat gadis yang sedang meringkuk sambil menangis itu, sampai pada akhirnya ia berdehem,

"Ehem."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara deheman seseorang, dan benar saja ketika ia mengangkat kealanya dan menoleh kebelakang, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan _onyx_ nya yang tajam. _Emerald_ bertemu _onyx_. Keduanya terdiam dengan mata yang saling menatap satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Sakura tersadar dan segera mengelap wajahnya yang basah akibar airmatanya lalu bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil kotak bentonya lalu segera berlari keluar atap.

_Gadis aneh_, batin Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari toilet dengan penampilan yang sedikit lebih rapi dari pada saat ia masuk kelas. Kini rambut merah mudanya dikuncir tinggi dengan rapi dan poni yang bertengger manis di samping kiri dan kanan wajahnya. Bekas air mata sudah tak terlihat lagi di wajahnya karena tadi ia basuh dengan air.

Sakura terus berjalan kekelas, sampai di kelas, ia melihat teman sebangkunya yang dipanggil Yamanaka tadi sedang berbincang entah tentang apa dengan kedu temannya. Yang satu gadis berambut cokelat yang dicepol dua, dan yang satu lagi berambut indigo panjang yang terurai indah, tetapi ada yang aneh dengan gadis indigo itu, matanya. Ya, matanya, seperti tidak memiliki pupil yang terlihat hanyalah bola matanya yang serupa dengan mutiara.

Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat seru berbincang-bincang tentang _fashion_ dan segala macamnya tentang kosmetik. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihatnya hanya diam di ambang pintu dan menatap malas ketiga gadis yang sekarang malah cekikikkan tidak jelas –menurut Sakura.

Sakura berjalan kearah bangkunya dan berdiri di belakang gadis bercepol dua yang kebetulan duduk di bangkunya. Tapi sepertinya para gadis itu tidak melihat keberadaan Sakura di antara ereka, hingga akhirnya Sakura berdehem,

"Ehem." Tapi gadis-gadis itu masih sibuk cekikikikkan tidak jelas dan itu membuat Sakura kesal. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk akhirnya Sakura berdehem sekali lagi, dan itu berhasil ! mereka berhenti cekikikkan.

Ketiga gadis itu menoleh kearah suara, dan terlihatlah Sakura dengan wajah yang sedang muram. Hening sejenak, dan itu membuat Sakura kesal karena para gadis itu tidak bubar sama sekali. Dengan perasaan yang sangat-sangat kesal, Sakura berkata

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari kursiku? Aku ingin duduk di situ."

Dan akhirnya, mereka bertiga bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura sudah merasa lega. Tetapi, rasa leganya hilang saat ia melihat Yamanaka dkk itu malah menghampirinya. Mereka berhenti di depan Sakura dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menilai, melihat Sakura dari atas sampai bawah keadaan kelas yang sangat sepi membuat Sakura merasa seperti diintimidasi. Hingga akhirnya tiga gadis yang berdiri di depan Sakura tersenyum. Dan gadis bercepol dua membuka suara,

"Hai Haruno-_san_, aku Tenten. Ryuu Tenten." Ucap gadis bernama 'Tenten' seraya membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Ha-Haruno-_san,_ aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal." Kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sepertinya gadis ini sangat pemalu. Sedangkan gadis Yamanaka hanya diam, sampai Tenten menyenggolnya dengan sikutnya. Gadis pirang itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah, aku Yamanaka Ino." Ino berkata dengan malas.

"Kau? Haruno? Putri dari Haruno Kizashi pemilik _Suna International Hospital_, benar?" Tanya gadis bermata _aquamarine _itu melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Benar, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang datar, dan tampang malasnya.

" 'Bagaimana aku bisa tahu' katamu? Kau tak tahu kalau aku ini putri tunggal dari pemilik _Yamanaka Corp_? jadi, tentu saja aku tahu tentang hal seperti itu. Pengetahuanku itu luas, nona. Dan, hei! Oh, apakah kau juga tidak tau kalau ayahmu itu sangat terkenal?" Tanya gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu bertubi-tubi dengan nada yang terdengar sangat antusias dan dengan senyum mengembang.

"_Ne,_ aku tahu kalau _tou-san_ ku terkenal. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau bisa sampai terkenal di Konoha. Sebaiknya kalian minggir karena aku ingin duduk." Jawab Sakura masih dengan nada malasnya seraya berjalan kearah kursinya dan melewati Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata tanpa menyadari tatapan yang dilemparkan oleh ketiga orang tersebut. Dan otomatis Ino menghilangkan senyumnya yang tadi sempat mengembang itu.

"Hei kau, Haruno! Tidak sopan sekali kau! Aku ini sedang berbicara padamu, ternyata kelakuanmu sebagai Haruno memang harus dipertanyakan ya. Setahuku keluarga Haruno itu sangat ramah, tidak dingin sepertimu." Omel Ino tidak jelas, tetapi Sakura terlalu malas untuk meladeni ataupun sekedar mendengarkannya, ia memilih untuk diam dan memasang _earphone_ di telinganya.

Ino yang melihat kelakuan Sakura sangat marah, baru kali ini dia dikacangi oleh seseorang. Hingga akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi dan Ino menghentikan omelan tidak jelasnya lalu duduk kembali di tempat duduknya , karena Orochimaru-_sensei_ masuk. Hinata dan Tenten saling berpandangan, lalu keduanya menggedikkan bahu dan duduk di tempat duduk mereka.

Namun, tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, Ino melirik kearah Sakura lalu menyeringai, setelahnya ia memasang wajah angkuhnya dan mengarahkan matanya ke depan.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di kasur _Queen size_nya dan memejamkan matanya, ia sangat lelah, padahal baru hari pertamanya sekolah. Tapi, rasanya sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan Sakura sendiri saja tidak yakin kalau ia bisa betah dan tenang bersekolah di sana.

_Drrtt Drrtttt_

Getaran _handphone_ yang ada di saku rompinya membuat Sakura membuka matanya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ bersarung warna _pink metalic_nya dari saku rompi sekolahnya. Ternyata itu pesan masuk, ia pun membuka isi pesannya.

_'From : Saso-_nii_ (_family_)_

_Saku-_chan_, nanti malam _nii-san _akan ke Konoha karena urusan di Suna sudah selesai. Oh iya, tolong beritahu _Tou-san_ tentang ini ya, sedaritadi aku hubungi ponselnya sibuk terus. _Arigatou_ Saku-_chan.

Bye.'

Sakura yang membaca isi pesan dari _Nii-san_ nya itu hanya menghela nafasnya bosan. '_Dasar _baka aniki' batin Sakura, lalu melempar _handphone_nya itu asal-asalan di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengedarkan matanya keseluruh sudut ruangan yang baru semalam ia jadikan kamar untuk tidurnya ini.

Ya, Sakura baru tiba di rumah ini semalam, dan itu membuatnya lelah saat bersekolah tadi. Ditambah dengan _Tou-san_nya yang berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sehingga ia berangkat sekolah sendiri menggunakan sepeda. Sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa alasan _Tou-san_nya itu mengajaknya pindah ke Konoha. Awalnya Sakura menolak untuk pindah, namun, pada saat itu ia melihat _Tou-san_nya memohon dengan sangat akhirnya pun ia meng-iyakan ajakan _Tou-san_nya. Jika boleh jujur, Sakura sangat sangat sulit dan sangat terpaksa meninggalkan _mansion_nya yang berada di Suna itu. Walaupun, _mansion_nya di Suna itu sedikit lebih besar dari _mansion_ yang ada di Konoha ini.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya sebegitu terpaksanya dan sulitnya pindah ke Konoha. Yang membuatnya sulit untuk pindah ke Konoha adalah, karena banyak sekali kenangan di Suna, hey! Bayangkan saja, sudah sejak bayi Sakura tinggal di _mansion_ Haruno yang ada di Suna itu. Mana mungkin Sakura dapat dengan mudah melupakan semua kenangan yang ia lalui selama 16 tahun hidupnya. Dan, apalagi di _mansion_ di Suna itulah ia menyaksikan _Kaa-san_ tersayangnya itu meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Memang, memang belum lama _Kaa-san_ Sakura meninggal, baru sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, dan itu masih membuat Sakura belum bisa benar-benar melupakannya. Ya, memang tidak seharusnya dilupakan, namun, ia masih belum mengikhlaskan _Kaa-san_nya pergi secepat itu. Huh, mengingat tentang itu membuat mata Sakura kini mulai menghangat dan merasa sedikit basah. Oh tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis. _Kaa-san_nya tidak mengajarinya menjadi gadis cengeng,_ Kaa-san_nya hanya mengajarinya menjadi gadis yang kuat, pandai, dan selalu menjadi kebanggaan orang tua.

Tetapi, ia ternyata memang tidak bisa menahannya, dan tanpa persetujuan Sakura air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya yang disusul dengan isakkan-isakkan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura merasa gagal, tidak bisa, dan payah karena tidak bisa mengikuti seperti apa yang diajari dan diamanatkan oleh _Kaa-san_nya. Sampai akhirnya Sakura merasa lelah dan mengantuk, dengan perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan memasuki alam tidur.

.

.

.

"Sakura.." sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari seorang pria paruh baya berambut cokelat tebal dan berjenggot yang kelihatannya sangat terawat. Pria paruh baya itu sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur berukuran _Queen size_ milik sang putri tercintanya. Kizashi –nama pria paruh baya itu– mengguncangkan tubuh anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas itu sambil memanggil nama anaknya supaya bangun.

"Sakura, ayolah bangun. Sudah waktunya makan siang, sayang. Jangan buat _Tou-san_ pusing kalau nanti kau sakit." Ujar sang kepala keluarga Haruno ini.

"Engg.." suara erangan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang menyambutnya ketika ia membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Sampai terbuka sepenuhnya, nampaklah manik _emerald _yang sangat indah dan mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan tersedot ke dalamnya.

"_Tou-san?_ Kapan _Tou-san_ pulang? Apakah ini sudah malam?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi kepada sang _Tou-san_ yang sedang menatapnya sambil terkekeh ini. Kizashi terkekeh Karena melihat Sakura bertanya bertubi-tubi dengan tampangnya yang seperti orang bodoh karena baru bangun tidur.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau segera bersihkan tubuhmu. Lihat, kau masih mengenakan seragam sekolah barumu. Dan, setelah membershkan tubuh lebih baik kau turun kebawah untuk makan malam. _Tou-san _tunggu di meja makan, _ne,_ Sakura." jelas sekaligus pinta Kizashi pada Sakura seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut _pink _Sakura yang memang sudah berantakkan akibat baru bangun tidur. Sakura hanya mengendus saat melihat _Tou-san_nya itu berjalan untuk keluar kamarnya.

Kizashi yang sudah meraih gagang pintu itu berbalik badan dan ia melihat Sakura sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya itu.

"Cepat Sakura! jangan menunda jam makanmu, nanti _magg_ mu kambuh lagi." Ujar Kizashi dengan nada santai dan tersirat sedikit nada khawatir saat menyebutkan '_penyakit_ magg'. Setelah berujar seperti itu, Kizashi menutup pintu kamar anaknya itu. Sedangkan Sakura dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Di suatu ruangan dengan _wallpaper_ berwarna biru gelap dengan corak bintang-bintang yang melapisi dinding di ruangan itu, terdapat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di meja belajar dan terlihat sedang sibuk dengan _laptop_ hitam yang ada dihadapannya. Jika dilihat-lihat dari wajahnya, memang terlihat ia sangat serius dengan _laptop_nya itu, karena ia sedang mengetik. Namun, siapa yang sangka bahwa pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri? Bahkan lihat! Di layar _laptop_nya kini hanya ada huruf-huruf tak jelas akibat pemuda itu mengetik secara asal-asalan.

Tempangnya memang datar, sehingga tidak ada tahu bahwa ia sedang tidak serius dengan benda canggih berwarna hitam itu. Iris _onyx_nya yang setajam elang itu memang menghadap kearah _laptop_ namun, tidak dengan pikirannya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda benama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu. Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia sekarang.

"Hey baka _otouto!_ Kau dipanggil _Kaa-san _untuk makan malam. Sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum kau diceramahi _Kaa-san _karena telat makan." Ucap seorang pemuda yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Mulai dari matanya, hidung mancungnya, dan tentu saja pesonanya. Namun, yang membuat pemuda ini terlihat berbeda dengan Sasuke adalah dua garis yang terlihat seperti –err.. keriput di kanan-kiri hidung pemuda itu, dan rambut _raven_nya juga terlihat lebih panjang dan dikuncir asal.

"Hn." Hanya itu sahutan dari Sasuke dan itu membuat pemuda tadi mendengus kesal.

"Dasar Sasuke-_chan no baka! _Bersikap lebih sopanlah sedikit dengan _aniki_mu yang tampan ini." gerutu pemuda itu.

"Mungkin seharusnya sekarang kau yang cepat, karena _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sudah menunggu, Itachi-_chan no baka!"_ ujar Sasuke mengikuti gaya bicara kakaknya yang satu ini sambil berjalan mendahului Itachi untuk turun ke ruang makan yang ada di bawah.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan alat makan yang beradu adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar diruang makan yang hanya terdapat dua orang ini. Ya, memang sudah peraturan mereka sejak dulu jika sedang makan tidak boleh mengobrol ataupun berbicara.

"_Tadaima_." Teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face_ yang imut dan unyu-unyu di ruang tamu dengan koper yang ada digenggamannya. Pemuda itu bingung karena tidak ada yang menyahuti. Saat ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.50 PM. '_Mungkin sedang makan malam_.' Batin pemuda merah itu.

Sakura yang mendengar suara seseorang berteriak dari ruang tamu membuatnya sedikit tersedak, dan segera saja _Tou-san_nya memanggil _maid_ untuk menuangkan minuman ke gelas dan memberinya pada Sakura.

"Benar dugaanku ternyata sedang makan malam ya." Tegur seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan yang hanya terdapat ayah-anak itu.

"Sasori-_nii_!" teriak Sakura yang langsung berhambur kepelukan Sasori.

Haruno Sasori, pemuda tampan yang berbeda lima tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Memiliki wajah yang tampan, dan terlihat imut walaupun umurnya sudah tak bisa dibilang imut, iris _hazel_nya yang memikau dan tentu saja dengan pesonanya yang mampu membuat para gadis klepek-klepek.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau ke sini Sasori?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga, Kizashi dengan tatapan penuh selidik kearah Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menatap _Tou-san_nya dengan bingung. Jadi, _Tou-san_nya ini belum tahu kalau ia akan ke Konoha malam ini?

"Jadi, _Tou-san _belum tahu? Atau jangan-jangan….." Sasori tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Matanya melirik Sakura yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya tadi. Sakura yang mengerti bahwa ia sedang dilirik oleh Sasori hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hehehe, iyaaa aku lupa memberitahu _Tou-san_, Sasori-_nii~"_ kata Sakura yang saat ini sedang mengacungkan jari tengah dan jari tellunjuknya menjadi seperti huruf V.

"Hhhh, baiklah. Sakura, kebiasaanmu itu. Ubahlah. Dan sekarang lebih baik lanjutkan makan malamnya. Dan, Sasori, jelaskan semuanya setelah selesai makan malam." Pinta Kizashi kepada kedua anaknya itu, dan keadaan di ruang makan itupun kembali sunyi seperti saat Sasori belum dating tadi.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam yang berlangsung khidmat itu, sekarang ketiga orang yang terdiri dari satu kepala keluarga dan dua anggota keluarga Haruno itu sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk mendengarkan suatu hal yang akan diberitahukan oleh sang kepala keluarga. Namun, sudah tiga puluh menit lamanya Kizashi tidak membuka suaranya.

Sakura yang sudah bosan menunggu _Tou-san_nya itu berbicara akhirnya bertanya kepada Kizashi,

"sebenarnya apa yang akan _Tou-san_ beritahukan pada kami?" Tanya Sakura dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu, membuat wajahnya terlihat imut.

"Baiklah, _Tou-san _ingin memberitau kalian kalau besok sampai beberapa bulan kedepan _Tou-san_ akan tinggal di Suna." Jelas Kizashi.

"Apa? Tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh _Tou-san_nya itu. Bagaimana bisa, baru saja kemarin malam Sakura dan _Tou-san_nya sampai ke Konoha. Dan sekarag, _Tou-san_nya itu mau kembali lagi ke Suna? Yang benar saja!

"Karena, Sasori sudah datang ke Konoha, Sakura. Dan _Tou-san_ juga ada urusan di Suna, sekaligus memimpin kembali _Suna International Hospital_ yang seminggu ini ditangani oleh Sasori. Kasihan _aniki_ mu itu, sepertinya dia sangat kewalahan memimpinnya." Jelas Kizashi dengan lebih panjang dari penjelasannya yang barusan.

Sedangkan Sasori menatap _Tou-san_nya dengan mata menyipit, lalu bertanya,

"Ya, memang benar aku sempat kewalahan saat tiga hari pertama memimpin rumah sakit itu. Tapi, bukankah semua urusan di Suna sudah aku tanangi, _Tou-san_?"

Kizashi menghela nafas, lalu menjawab,

"Memang, semua urusan yang _Tou-san_ tugaskan padamu itu sudah selesai, Sasori. Dan _Tou-san_ sangat bangga karna kau menyelesaikan semua urusan itu dengan baik, sehingga mendapat tanggapan _positive_ dari rekan kerja _Tou-san_. Namun, ada beberapa urusan yang tidak _Tou-san_ tugaskan padamu kemarin." Kizashi menjawab sambil menatap iris _hazel_ Sasori lekat-lekat.

"Urusan apa itu, _Tou-san._ Sampai _Tou-san_ tidak percayakan urusan itu padaku?" Tanya Sasori –lagi– dengan mata yang lebih disipitkan. Sepertinya Sasori memang sangat Kepo dengan _Tou-san_nya ini.

"Itu urusan dengan sahabat-sahabat _Tou-san_, Sasori. Dan, _Tou-san_ bukannya tidak mempercayaimu untuk mengurus urusan-urusan itu. Hanya saja, ini adalah urusan antar sahabat lama." Jelas Kizashi yang kini bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, _Tou-san _sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk besok. Dan, besok jangan lupa antarkan _Tou-san_ ke bandra." Ujar Kizashi sembari berjalan menuju tangga. Saat baru mau menaiki anak tangga ke satu, Kizahi memberhentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah kedua anaknya itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat tidur. Sakura, besok kau sekolah, bukan? Dan kau Sasori, kau juga besok harus mengecek keadaan pembangunan rumah sakit yang sedang kita bangun di sini. Jadi, sebaiknya kau juga cepatlah tidur. _Konbawa_, Sasori, Sakura." lanjut Kizashi dan menaiki tangga, namun sebelum kizashi menaiki tangga kedua, suara Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lho? Bukankah barusan _Tou-_san bilang besok kami disuruh mengantarkan _Tou-san _ke Bandara?"

"Ya, tapi _Tou-san _berangkat sore, Sakura." jawab Kizashi sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya sampai benar-benar menaiki tangga keatas untuk kekamarnya.

Sasori melirik Sakura tepat saat Sakura melirik kearah Sasori. Mereka berdua menyipitkan mata, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Diam sebentar sampai akhirnya Sasori membuka suara,

"Sakura?"

"Ya.." sahut Sakura sekenanya.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan _Tou-san?_"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. _Tou-san_ juga terlihat lesu sejak tadi. Aku jadi khawatir." Jawab Sakura dengan _pose_ berfikir.

Hening.

"_Ne,_ sebaiknya tak usah memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur…." Sakura berujar sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Haaahhhh, baiklah _my lovely imouto_." Kata Sasori sambil mengacak-acak rambut _pink_ Sakura. Sedangkan si empunya rambut mengembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_nya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dasar _baka!"_ teriak Sakura lalu mengejar Sasori naik keatas.

.

.

.

Haruno Kizashi sedang duduk di pinggir kasur. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah pigura berukuran 5R. Padangannya terlihat sendu saat mengelus kaca bening yang melindungi foto yang ada di dalam pigura itu.

"Mebuki, _gomen.. gomen_ ji-jika aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak kita. Dan, aku harap, cara didik ku pada mereka tidak salah. A-aku… aku merindukanmu.." setelah mengucapkan itu, Kizashi mencium foto itu. Lama, sampai ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari kaca pigura itu. Lalu, Kizashi berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tak lama kemudian dia masuk kealam mimpinya.

.

.

.

SASUKE's POV :

.

Kurebahkan tubuhku yang terasa pegal-pegal ini ke kasur _king size_ku. Pikiranku sedang tak tenang sekali hari ini. Entah mengapa, aku kepikiran tentang gadis yang kutemui di loteng tadi. Sungguh, aku tak tahu siapa dia, dan, awalnya aku memang tidak peduli terhadapnya. Dia itu gadis aneh, cengeng, dan menurutku dia itu lemah.

Kuakui dia hebat sekali. Selama ini aku tak pernah kepikiran seseorang sampai seperti ini, apalagi seorang gadis. Kuakui, dia memang terlihat cantik, iris _emerald_nya juga terlihat indah dan.. mempesona. Surai _pink_nya juga terlihat lembut dan terawatt, walaupun tadi kulihat sangat berantakkan namun aku yakin itu lembut juka dielus. Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? Apa dia siswi baru di sekolah? Mengapa dia sangat hebat sampai-sampai membuatku ingin tahu lebih dalam dan lebih banyak tentangnya.

"Arrhggghh..!" kuacak-acak rambut _raven_ku frustasi. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

.

END of SASUKE's POV.

.

Oh, kau dibuat frustasi oleh seorang gadis, eh Sasuke?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : padahal fic yang di rate-M aja belom kelar, ehh ini udah update lagi yang baru-_-huh tapi emang greget sih udah mau update fic ini. yauda deh semoga suka! dan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU semuanyaaaa hehehe

review, please?^^

.

Jakarta / 31 / 12 / 13

7:32 PM

LBA


	2. Chapter 2

Kuakui dia hebat sekali. Selama ini aku tak pernah kepikiran seseorang sampai seperti ini, apalagi seorang gadis. Kuakui, dia memang terlihat cantik, iris _emerald_nya juga terlihat indah dan.. mempesona. Surai _pink_nya juga terlihat lembut dan terawatt, walaupun tadi kulihat sangat berantakkan namun aku yakin itu lembut juka dielus. Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? Apa dia siswi baru di sekolah? Mengapa dia sangat hebat sampai-sampai membuatku ingin tahu lebih dalam dan lebih banyak tentangnya.

"Arrhggghh..!" kuacak-acak rambut _raven_ku frustasi. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

.

END of SASUKE's POV.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Loving You? © Me (LittleBeeArikuuruki)

warning : AU , Typo(s) beredar , OOC , etc. Don't Like ? Don't Read !

genre : romance, drama & friendship

rate : T

.

.

.

masih banyak kekurangan didalam fict ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya,^^V

Happy reading;)

.

.

Loving You?

.

#Chapter 2 : Naruto, Sasuke & Perkenalan..?

.

.

.

Pagi hari di _mansion_ Haruno adalah pagi yang tenang. Sakura terlihat murung dan lesu. Dia tidak cerewet dan tidak semangat seperti biasa, padahal di sini ada Sasori yang biasanya mampu membuatnya menjadi gadis yang cerewet dan manja. Jika biasanya Sasori mengajak Sakura bercanda atau menggoda Sakura, Sakura akan menanggapinya dengan ocehannya atau dengan tingkah manjanya. Seperti sekarang. Sasori, Sakura dan Kizashi sedang ada di ruang makan, Sasori sedang berusaha untuk meledek Sakura, namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena sedaritadi Sakura belum juga menanggapi candaannya.

"Hey,_my lovely imouto!_ Kenapa kau? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Tanya Sasori. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas. Sasori yang melihat tingkah adiknya itu hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Hey, Sakura_-chan_! Kau ini kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah pada _aniki_mu yang tampan dan imut ini.." kata Sasori dengan gaya narsisnya sambil menyolek pipi Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi sampingnya. Sakurasegera menepis tangan _aniki_nya itu dan memutar bola mata bosan.

"Saso-_nii,_ kau ini apa-apaan sih! Aku sedang tidak ada masalah." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan bohong, Saki. Aku tahu kau." Ujar Sasori sembari mengoleskan selai ke roti yang ada di tangannya, dan langsung melahapnya.

"Jadi, kau ada masalah apa, Sakura?" kali ini sang kepala keluarga yang membuka suara.

"Aku kesal karena _Tou-san_ sudah mau berangkat ke Suna saja. Padahalkan _Tou-san_ baru sehari di Konoha." Jawab Sakura dengan lesu.

"Hanya itu? _Tou-san_ kira kenapa. Sakura sayang, _Tou-san_ janji setiap satu bulan pasti akan ke Konoha untuk menengokmu dan Sasori. Lagipula nanti kalau pembangunan rumah sakit di sini sudah benar-benar selesai, _Tou-san_ pasti akan tinggal di Konoha lagi." Kata Kizashi sambil memandang Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan _Tou-san_nya langsung bertanya,

"Lalu, siapa yang akan tinggal di m_ansion_ di Suna?"

"Itu _nii-san_mu." Jawab Kizashi. Kini pandangan sakura beralih ke Sasori. Sasori yang mengetahuinya langsung memandang Sakura dan mengangguk.

"Benar, Sakura. Aku yang akan tinggal di Suna bersama istriku kelak." Tutur Sasori.

"Istri?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, pembangunan di Konoha membutuhkan waktu paling tidak dua atau tiga tahun lagi, Saki. Dan, pada umurku tiga tahun kedepan, mungkin aku sudah seharusnya menikah. Aku tidak mau menjadi perjaka tua." Jawab Sasori panjang. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Yup. Lebih baik cepat habiskan roti mu, Sakura. ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Kizashi. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya mengejar _Tou-san_nya yang sudah sampai pintu.

.

.

.

"Jadilah anak baik, Sakura!" teriak Kizashi saat Sakura sudah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah dinginnya. Ada beberapa orang menyapanya, namun ia tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menyapa mereka balik. Memang, baru sehari Sakura mesuk KIHS kemarin Sakura sudah menjadi _'Trending Topic'_ di sekolah ini. Sakura terkenal karena ia sangat jutek, jadi tak sedikit di antara murid-murid KIHS yang membicarakan kejelekannya. Namun tak sedikit pula yang membicarakan kecantikkannya.

Saat sudah sampai di depan kelas, Sakura melihat sudah ada Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata di sana. Di bangkunya. Mereka sedang mengobrol seperti biasa, berisik. Terkecuali untuk Hinata yang hanya mendengarkan. Karena merasa malas untuk masuk kelas, akhirnya Sakura malah meninggalkan kelas kembali, menyusuri koridor yang sudah mulai ramai. Ia berniat untuk mengelilingi sekolah ini supaya lebih mengetahui tempat atau ruangan-ruangannya.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara seseorang menegurnya,

"Sakura-_chan?" _ tegur orang di belakang Sakura. Sakura mengentikan langkahnya, lalu membalikkan badannya. Dan, terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan berkulit _tan,_ dengan bola mata _blue shappire_, dan berambut kuning _spike._ Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat orang ini. Ah, Sakura ingat sekarang.

"Kau. Naruto_-baka?_" Tuding Sakura menunjuk hidung Naruto.

"Huh, Sakura-_chan.._ jangan panggil aku _'baka'_ lagi, _ne?_ cukup Naruto saja. Tak usah pakai _baka._" Kata Naruto yang tidak terima jika dipanggil '_baka'_ .

"Hm? Kau memang _baka_." Ucap Sakura lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sakura_-chan!_ Kau mau kemana? Memang kau di kelas berapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura yang berjalan duluan.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya ke arah taman belakang yang masih sepi. Naruto yang menunggu jawaban dari Sakura hanya mengekor di belakang Sakura. Dan saat Sakura duduk, Naruto pun ikut duduk.

"Sakura-_chan~_ aku bertanya. Kau di kelas berapa? Dan, mengapa ke sini? Mengapa tidak ke kelas saja?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil memandangi Sakura.

Sakura diam, hingga akhirnya menjawab,

"Di kelas IX-A. Aku hanya bosan saja di kelas." Jawab Sakura singkat. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Sakura hanya diam. Naruto tahu, pasti jawaban Sakura akan singkat dan terdengar dingin. Karena tak ada yang memecahkan keheningan. Naruto yang bosan dengan suasana seperti ini pun akhirnya berbicara,

"Hm, begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, kau kenal Yamanaka Ino, bukan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh kerah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Lho? Bukankah Sakura-_chan_ kelas IX-A. lalu mengapa tidak mengenalnya?"

Kali ini Sakura menoleh, dengan tersenyum tipis Sakura menjawab,

"Ya. Aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi aku tahu dia." Jawab Sakura seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan membereskan roknya yang agak berantakkan akibat duduk.

"Oh, kau ini. Itu kan sama saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-_chan_ mau kemana lagi?"

Sakura diam, lalu tak lama ia melangkahkan kakinya sembari berkata,

"Dengarkan." Kata Sakura yang sedang berjalan membelakangi Sakura.

_Tetttttt! Teeeettttt!_

Naruto yang baru mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura pun langsung mengejar Sakura yang sudah mulai menjauh,

"Sakura_-chan!_ Tunggu aku…" teriak Naruto.

"Heh, Sakura_-chan,_ aku kelas XII-A, jadi kalau saat istirahat kau membutuhkan teman untuk ke kantin atau berkeliling sekolah, kau bisa ke kelasku. _Ne,_ Sakura-_chan_, aku masuk duluan ya!" ujar Naruto, Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu setelahnya Naruto menaiki tangga untuk ke kelasnya sendiri.

'_Jadi, si_ baka _itu masuk kelas XII-A? bagaimana bisa? Apa dia pintar? Tetapi tingkahnya saja seperti orang bodoh tingkat akut.'_ Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk tidak berpikir tentang Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya sendiri.

.

Sakura dan Naruto bertemu saat ada pesta perayaan keberhasilan kerja sama antara keluarga Namikaze dengan Haruno. Pesta itu untuk merayakan keberhasilan kerjasama antar keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Haruno. Pada saat itu _Suna International Hospital_ mengadakan pengobatan gratis untuk amal ke desa-desa terpencil di beberapa kota di Jepang dengan keluarga Namikaze yang menjadi donatur dana terbesar pada program tersebut. Pesta perayaan itu diadakan di aula _Suna International Hospital_ yang luas. Memang pesta itu tidak terlalu besar, namun banyak yang datang. Sakura yang awalnya malas untuk ikut ke acara-acara seperti itu akhirnya mau mengikuti karena bujukkan (baca : paksaan) dari sang _Kaa-san_ waktu masih ada di dunia.

Pada saat acara itu, Sakura dikenalkan dengan Naruto yang merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze. Pada saat itulah awal mula Sakura memanggil Naruto '_baka'_, karena tingkah Naruto yang pada waktu itu –mungkin sampai sekarang– seperti orang bodoh. Naruto sangat cerewet dan tidak bisa diam, atau bisa dibilang pecicilan. Namun, pada saat itu Sakura masih mau menanggapi, dan tak sedingin sekarang. Kalian tahu karena apa? Ya, karena pada saat itu _Kaa-san_ Sakura masih hidup dan Sakura belum menjelma menjadi gadis yang jutek dan dingin seperti sekarang.

Naruto juga awalnya kaget dengan perubahan sikap Sakura. Namun ia tahu kenapa Sakura berubah seperti itu dari kedua orang tuanya yang pada saat itu datang ke acara pemakaman _Kaa-san_ Sakura. Kedua orang tua Naruto yang pada saat itu menginap di Suna menceritakan bagaimana sikap Sakura yang berubah pada orang-orang kecuali keluarganya.

.

.

.

_Tett! Tet!_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seketika koridor yang tadi sepi mulai gaduh karena murid-murid keluar dari kelasnya dengan senang. Ya, jam istirahat memang salah satu waktu yang menyenangkan waktu di sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Kita bisa ke perpustakaan, jajan di kantin, bisa main-main dengan teman, bisa mengobrol sepuasnya dengan siapapun di kelas tanpa takut guru akan marah karena mengobrol, atau bahkan bisa bermain gejetmu dengan bebas tanpa taut disita *author banget itu mah wkwk*

Seperti Sakura. Sakura berniat untuk menuju ke kelas Naruto dan mengajaknya makan di kantin karena ia bosan di kelas. Dan ia tidak mau kea tap lagi, tempat yang ia kira sepi itu ternyata ada juga orang yang kesana dan memergokinya menangis. Dilihat sedang menangis itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan untuk Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga saat ini Sakura dikenal dengan gadis yang dingin dan jutek, tetapi apa jadinya jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya menangis sambil menggumamkan kata '_Kaa-san'_ seperti anak kecil begitu? Pasti akan sangat memalukan.

Sakura terus berjalan ke kelas XII-A yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, ia terus mencarinya di lantai dua. Dan.. _gotcha!_ Ia menemukannya. Sakura masuk ke kelas itu, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, ia harus bersikap sopan, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kelas _senpai-senpai_nya, lalu berbicara

"_Osoreirimasuga,_ apakah Namikaze Naruto ada di sini?"

.

SASUKE's POV :

.

Aku baru saja akan keluar kelas kalau saja tidak ada suara si _Baka-dobe_ ini memanggilku.

"Hei, Sasuke-_teme!_ Mau ke kantin bersamaku tidak?" Tanya _bak-_ maksudku Naruto, sahabat pirangku.

"Hn, tidak. Ino bilang ingin bertemu dan berbicara denganku di kantin." Jawabku dengan malas.

"Oh yasudah kalau begi-"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat sebuah suara lembut terdengar.

"_Osoreirimasuga,_ apakah Namikaze Naruto ada di sini?"

Akupun menolehkan kepalaku, mencoba mencari tahu darimana asal suara lembut dan bening itu. dan, aku melihatnya. Di sana, di pintu kelas, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan wajah yang –kuakui cantik itu mencari Naruto.

Eh? Tunggu dulu. Merah muda? Gadis cantik itu? mencari Naruto. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ternyata si _baka-dobe _itu pintar memilih gadis juga, eh.

"Wahh, Sakura-_chan! _Kau benar-benar ke kelasku. Senangnyaa." ujar Naruto sambil berlari kea rah gadis yang ia panggil 'Sakura-_chan_' itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin ke kantin, kau bilang aku boleh mengajakmu, bukan?" kata gadis itu pada Naruto. Aku yang awalnya tak peduli dengan dua orang itu hanya berjalan dengan niat ingin ke kantin dan menemui Ino. Namun, suara Naruto sukses membuat langkahku berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-_teme. _Kenalkan, ini Sakura-_chan._ Dia anak baru dari kelas XI-A, yang artinya sekelas dengan Ino loohhh." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan gadis yang kini di hadapanku. Ku lihat gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah ku dengan wajah yang sama datarnya denganku, lalu aku menerima uluran tangannya dan menjabat tangannya. Setelah menyebutkan nama masing-masing kami belum melepas tangan kami. Atau lebih tepatnya aku yang belum melepaskan tangannya.

Aku menatap matanya dalam, menyusuri bola mata seindah _viridian_ itu lebih mendalam. Dan aku juga merasakan kalau ia juga sudah terjerat kedalam _onyx_ku ini. Kulihat juga wajahnya yag kini menatapku balik.

Cantik.

Memang.

Mata indah.

Memang.

Oh _Kami-sama_… makhluk sempurna apa dia?

.

END of SASUKE's POV.

.

.

SAKURA's POV :

.

"Wahh, Sakura-_chan! _Kau benar-benar ke kelasku. Senangnyaa." Dan aku mendengar Naruto yang berujar sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Jadi, kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berada tepat di depanku.

"Aku ingin ke kantin, kau bilang aku boleh mengajakmu, bukan?"

Naruto tak langsung menjawab, dan selanjutnya aku melihat seorang pemuda dengan model rambut yang kuakui keren. Dengan tampang datarnya ia berjalan ke arah ku dan Naruto. Dia terus melangkah.

"Sasuke-_teme. _Kenalkan, ini Sakura-_chan._ Dia anak baru dari kelas XI-A, yang artinya sekelas dengan Ino loohhh." Kata Naruto saat pemuda yang tadi itu berada tepat di s akuamingnya. Karena Naruto yang memperkenalkanku padanya jadi tak enak jika aku diamkan. Jadi, aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya untuk sekedar berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah menyebutkan nama asing-masing, aku berniat untuk melepaskan tangan kami berdua yang masih berjabatan tetapi sepertinya tidak jadi saat kusadari ia menatapku dan belum berniat untuk melepaskan jabatan tangannya padaku.

Dan tanpa sadar aku menatapnya balik, seketika itu juga aku terjerat oleh pesona bola mata _onyx_nya yang indah itu. Hitam. Sekelam malam. Dan akhirnya aku hanya membiarkan tangan kami yang masih berjabatan sambil terus menatap mataya. Tatapannya yang tajam itu begitu menusuk namun juga begitu memikat pada waktu bersamaan. Tunggu dulu.

_Onyx?_

Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mata itu, tapi kapan dan… dimana?

"Ehemmm! _Teme_! Sakura-_chan_! Sebaiknya kalian saling melepaskan tangan kalian dan tinggalkan dulu adegan saling pandangnya. Banyak yang mengantri di sini."

Ah! Suara cempreng Naruto itu menyadarkanku dari jeratan mata pemuda yang ku ketahui bernama 'Sasuke' itu. Aku pun segera menarik tanganku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Dan ketika kulihat ke belakang Sasuke, ternyata banyak murid yang ingin keluar kelas. Oh astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Saat ini akku sedang ada di pintu dan otomatis menghalangi jalan murid-murid itu. Dengan sigap aku langsung pindah ke samping Naruto begitu juga dengan Sasuke, namun Sasuke bergerak dengan santai. Apa-apaan itu, gayanya, sok _cool_ sekali. Seketika itu murid-murid yang tadi mengantri di belakang Sasuke berhambur keluar dari kelas.

Huh! Ada-ada saja.

"Um, Sasu-_teme, _Sakura-_chan_, apa kalian jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kalian saling tatap seperti itu. Aneh sekali." Naruto berujar, seketika itu aku menoleh ke arah Naruto, antara aku dan Sasuke takada yang menanggapi. Sedangkan kulihat Sasuke mulai berjalan ke luar kelas dengan gaya sok _cool_nya, tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Hey _teme_! Tunggu. Saku-_chan_, kita ke kantin bersama _Teme_ ya? Ayo!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tanganku keluar kelas dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan.

.

.

.

.

Kini aku sedang berada di kantin bersama dengan Naruto yang satu meja denganku. Naruto sedang bosan saat ini, karena sedari tadi pesanan _ramen_nya belum datang juga, dan itu membuatku kesal sebab sedari tadi itulah Naruto tanpa henti-hentinya mengoceh. Yahh, walaupun aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan.

"… dan kau tahu, Sakura-_chan_? Orang itu seram dan menakutkan sekali! Tubuhnya besar, matanya merah dan bulat, juga banyak sekali tindik-"

"Ini dia pesananmu, Naruto. _Gomen,_ telah menunggu lama. Yang memesan sampai masuk dapur demi mendapatkan pesanannya duluan. Jadi sulit sekali bergerak di daur. Dan, ini pesanan anda." Cerita Naruto tentang 'seorang pria jahat bertubuh besar' terpotong saat pria tua yang biasa Naruto panggil 'Teuchi-_ojii-san_' yang kini sedang memindahkan makanan dari nampan ke meja untuk aku dan Naruto santap.

"Panggil saja aku 'Sakura' , _ojii-san._" Kataku kepada Teuchi-_ojii-san_ yang baru saja selesai memindahkan makanan.

"_Ha'I,_ Sakura-s_ ,_silahkan menikmati._" _Kata Teuchi-_ojii-san_ lalu melenggang pergi.

"Wah! _Ne, ittadakimasu!_" ucap Naruto tidak sabaran dan langsung menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Oh, _Kami-sama, _apa anak itu belum makan sebulan?

"_Baka!_ Kau seperti orang yang belum makan selama sebulan. Apakah Kushina-_baa-san_ tidak memberimu uang jajan?" ucapku yang sedikit _elfeel_ melihat tingkah Naruto yang sedang makan.

"Uhahah, Sa-huaa-_khaan _heiihh aiik au aakan akan an uu." Kata Naruto tak jelas karena banyaknya makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Telan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu, bodoh. Baru bicara." Ucapku lalu memakan makananku.

"Iy haa, ha- uhuk! Uhuuukk!" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh batuknya sendiri.

"_Baka! _Sudah kubilang habiskan dulu!" omelku sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi air minum kepada Naruto.

"Hah, _arigatou, _Sakura-_chan._" Kata Naruto sambil menaruh gelas yang isinya sudah tandas itu.

"Hmm." Jawabku. Dan kamipun melanjutkan kegiatan makan kami lagi.

.

.

.

_Braaakkk!_

"KAU HARUS MENYETUJUINYA! AKU TAK MAU TAHU!"

Kulihat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kaget ketika mendengar suara rebut-ribut. Aku yang memang tak peduli terus saja memainkan ponselku, yah walaupun aku agak sesikit kesal karena orang yang membuat keributan itu sangat mengangetkanku. Aku dan Naruto sudah selesai makan dan memutuskan untuk duduk dulu untuk sekedar menunggu makanan turun atau memainkan ponsel dan akan kembali ke kelas saat sudah bel masuk.

"Aduh, kenapa lagi mereka itu." gumam Naruto yang masih terdengar olehku.

"Uumm, _Osoreirimasuga. _Apakah aku boleh duduk di sini? Meja yang lain penuh sekali." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari ponsel kearah orang yang baru saja bicara.

Ternyata Ryuu dan Hyuuga. Mereka terlihat sedang memegang gelas minuman di tangan. Aku pun mengalihkan kembali pandanganku ke ponselku.

"Tenten, Hinata-_chan_? Boleh saja, iya kan Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat untuk menanggapi.

"_A- arigatou.._" ucap si gadis Hyuuga.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat kalian duduk di dekat Ino dan _teme_. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba kalian pindah kesini?" Tanya Naruto pada Ryuu dan Hyuuga.

"Ah, itu tadi aku dan Hinata memang duduk di sana. Kami berdua membeli minuman, lalu saat kami ingin duduk di sana lagi, kami melihat Ino yang sedang marah-marah. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk. Iya kan, Hinata?" jelas si gadis Ryuu panjang lebar.

"I-iiya. Benar, Tenten-_chan…_" jawab Hyuuga meng-iyakan.

"Jadi begitu ya." Gumam Naruto. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk memainkan ponsel, lalu menatap mereka.

"Memang kenapa Yamanaka itu marah-marah? Apakah ia sadar kalau dia sudah membuat keributan secara tak langsung?" tanyaku yang spertinya mulai terbawa pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya aku sudah menjadi orang kepo saat ini.

"Hm, _teme _tidak mau dijodohkan." Aku mengangkat alisku bingung mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Apa hubungannya si Yamanaka dengan Sasuke yang tak mau dijodohkan?

"Dasar, Naruto-s_enpai no Baka_! Mana Sakura mengerti dengan jawabanmu kalau kau langsung menjawab seperti itu." cela Ryuu pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggerutu pelan sebagai tanda tidak terima dengan apa yang dicela kan Ryuu padanya.

"J-jadi begini, Sakura-_chan._ Orang tua Sasuke-_senpai_ dan orang tua Ino-_chan_ i-ingin menjodohkan mereka berdua. Te-tetapi, sepertinya Sasuke-_senpai_ tidak ingin dijodohkan sedangkan Ino-_chan_ingin sekali dijodohkan dengan Sasuke-_senpai._ Re-rencananya ming-minggu depan mereka akan bertunangan. Namun Sasuke-_senpai_ ingin membatalkannya, dan Ino-_chan_ yang tidak te-terima men-mrnyuruh S-sasuke-_senpai_ untuk menyetujuinya." Jelas Hyuuga panjang lebar. Dan anehnya, aku mau saja mendengarkan.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku lagi pada mereka. Jujur saja aku merasa heran dengan orang-orang di sini. Jadi, hanya karena itu lah sampai-sampai mereka membuat keributan di sekolah? Aneh.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan._ Memang kenapa?" kata Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawabku cuek lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kembali keponsel.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU SASUKE-_kun_! HIKSS.. KAU HARUS MENYETUJUINYA! APA HIKS.. KAU TIDAK TAHU KALA-"

"Hn." Kudengar teriakkan Yamanaka yang sedari tadi 'megalun' di kantin itu terpotong oleh gumaman seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gumaman Sasuke.

_Ckiitt.._

Lalu bunyi kursi yang digeser membuatku mengangkat kepalaku lagi dan kini melihat Sasuke yang sedang bangkit dari kursinya dan kini ia berjalan menjauh dari si gadis Yamanaka yang kini isakkannya terdengar lebih keras.

"Aku harus menyusul _Teme._ _Ne, jaa, _Sakura-_chan,_ Hinata-_chan,_ Tenten!" pamit Naruto padaku, Ryuu, dan Hyuuga. Dan punggung Naruto pun terlihat semakin menjauh dari pandanganku.

_Teeeettt! Teeeet!_

Bel masuk oun berbunyi. Huh, akhirnya. Entah mengapa jam istirahat pertama kali ini terasa begitu lambat bagiku.

"Sakura, mau ke kelas bersama?" tawar Ryuu padaku.

"Duluan saja, Ryuu, Hyuuga." Tolakku pada mereka.

"Panggil kami Tenten dan Hinata saja, Sakura-_chan._ Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya." Protes serta kata Hinata padaku.

"Hmm." Jawabku sekenanya pada mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka beranjak dari meja yang tadi kami tempati untuk menuju ke kelas. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan lalu meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja. Aku sedang bingung saat ini, mengapa aku bisa kepo terhadap urusan orang yang baru saja aku tahu namanya? Tak biasanya aku seperti ini.

Dan, apakah kalian tahu? Entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak suka saat aku mendengar bahwa si Yamanaka itu memaksa Sasuke untuk menerima perjodohan mereka. Aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Sudahlah.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku sejenak aku berdiam diri, lalu aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dan ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, aku segera membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisku ke dalam tas. Hari ini aku tak mau berlama-lama, karena nanti _Tou-san_ dan Sasori-_nii _akan menjemputku lalu mengantar _Tou-san_ ke bandara.

"Sakura-_chan!_" ku dengar ada suara cempreng yang takasing lagi di telingaku memanggil namaku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu kelas, dan benar saja ku lihat di sana telah berdiri Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan padanya, lalu membereskan kembali buku-buku dan alat tulisku. Kurasakan Naruto mendekat kearahku.

"Sakura-_chan,_ kau pulang bersama siapa? Mau ku antar?"Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah ada di sampingku.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. _Tou-san_ dan Saso-_nii_ akan menjemputku hari ini. Aku ingin mengantar _Tou-san _ke bandara." Tolakku dengan halus supaya ia tak merasa tersinggung. Bagaimanapun, aku ini seorang manusia yang tak ingin orang lain terseinggung karena diriku bukan? #helehheleehh#

"Begitu ya. Lalu, apa Kizashi-_jii-san_ sudah di sini?" Tanya Naruto –lagi- padaku. Aku hanya menggedikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu, lalu Naruto mulai berbicara lagi,

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu sampai Kizashi-_jii-san_ dan Sasori-_nii_ sampai sini ya? Supaya kau tidak menunggu sendiri, Sakura-_chan._"

Akupun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Naruto, Naruto yang merasa bahwa aku setuju langsung saja menarikku keluar kelas. Tanganku terus ditarik sampai ke depan gerbang. Benar, _Tou-san _dan Saso-_nii_ memang belum sampai sini, mungkin macet di jalan.

Aku dan Naruto duduk di bangku yang ada di samping gerbang sambil menungguku dijemput. Sepertinya akan memakan watu agak lama. Supaya tidak terlalu bosan, aku memainkan ponselku, dan Naruto bercerita tentang apa saja yang menurutnya itu pengalaman seru. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan naruto. Namun, karena aku yang bosan akhirnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar ponselkua kearah Naruto.

Jika diperhatikan, Naruto itu tampan, keren, dan, cukup mempesona lah. Namun, karena tingkahnya yang seperti orang bodoh itu, membuat banyak orang yang awalnya mengira Naruto itu keren menjadi beranggapan kalau Naruto itu orang yang konyol. Tetapi, siapa sangka kalau kekonyolan itulah yang terkadang bisa membuat seseorang terlihat keren?

Dan itulah yang kulihat dari Naruto. Walaupun ia bersikap bodoh dan konyol, namun ia tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan kekonyolan serta kebodohannya Naruto itu menjadi salah satu ciri khasnya. Dan, pemuda yang menjadi dirinya sendirilah yang terlihat keren, bahkan sangat keren.

Eh?! Tunggu dulu. Mengapa aku malah memikirkan Naruto? Dan aku beranggapan Naruto itu keren?

Tidak. Tidak. Aku pasti sedang lelah hari ini.

_Tin! Tin!_

Aku tersentak saat aku mendengar suara klakson mobil yang terdengar begitu dekat. Aku menoleh, pantas saja, mobil itu ada di sampingku. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah mobil _Tou-san._ Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku ketika melihat _Tou-san_ keluar dari pintu sebelah kanan begitu juga Naruto yang dengan sigap berdiri.

"_Tou-san_!_"_ panggilku.

"Sakura." _Tou-san_ membalas panggilanku.

"Ah, Kizashi-_jii-san._ Lama tak bertemu." Sapa Naruto sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada _Tou-san_ yang saat ini sudah berada di depanku dan Naruto.

"Naruto, ya?" Tanya _Tou-san_ku pada Naruto yag saat ini sudah menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Iya, _Jii-san_." Jawab Naruto.

"Wah.. sepertinya belum terlalu lama kita tak berjumpa, tapi sepertinya kau tumbuh dengan cepat ya, Naruto." Kata _Tou-san_ku pada Naruto. Sedangkan kulihat Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir kuda.

"Aku dengar dari Sakura-_chan,_ _Jii-san_ menjemputnya dank e bandara? Apa itu benar, _Jii-san?_" Tanya Naruto pada _Tou-san._

"Ah, itu. iya, aku ingin ke Suna untuk mengurus beberapa urusan yang ada. Dan- oh yaampun! Satu jam lagi pesawatku akan terbang! _Gomen, _Naruto sepertinya _Jii-san_ tidak bisa lama-lama mengobrol denganmu." Jelas _Tou-san_ sembari melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Iya, takapa, _Jii-san._ Sebaiknya _Jii-san_ berangkat sekarang. Daripada _Jii-san_ tertinggal pesawat, kan sayang-sayang tiketnya. Hehe." Kata Naruto yang di akhiri dengan cengengesannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo, Sakura. _Jaa,ne_ Naruto." Pamit _Tou-san _pada Naruto lalu mengajakku untuk masuk mobil. Saat aku sudah masuk mobil, dapat kulihat dari kaca mobil Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kearah kami tetapi semakin lama, semakin menjauhlah wajah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
